Lux the Luxray in: Ilex Forest
by Rocket Admin Morri
Summary: One stray rock was all it took to force this trainer off his bike and knock him out. But maybe the scariest thing in Ilex Forest isn't the wild Pokemon, but his own.  HumanxPoke, M/M.  Lemon warning.


Author's note: I don't own Pokemon, all characters copyright Nintendo. Short little fic I did because Luxray is mai husbando. First person, pseudorape, M/M HumanxPokemon action. Don't read if you're underage, kthxbai.

* * *

My bicycle clattered through the grass, undoubtedly attracting Pokémon who were subsequently repelled by the spray I applied before setting off through the forest. The trees seemed whip by as if pulled back; their branches reaching out as if to pull me off my bike. Sooner I get out of Ilex forest, the better, I reasoned. Night was approaching soon, and the forest was already darker than Union Cave. The dismal lighting did not help my task at all, as I soon crashed into an upturned tree root, tossing me into the air and ground.

How long I was knocked out I do not know, but I do know that it was well past midnight when I awoke. Luckily the repel had kept its effect for the duration of the time, protecting me from wild Pokémon. I cursed my shorts, despite being comfy and easy to wear; they offered no protection from the rough ground which scraped my skin during my unplanned landing. My Pokétech screen flashed a "Five missed calls" on its screen. Two from my mother, spending my Elite Four savings, and three from Joey, all nearly identical calls about his Rattata.

I pulled out my balls, sorting through them and found my Hoppip. His flash light up the dark forest, and I was ready to limp my way to my mangled bike and out of this godforsaken forest. As I began my plan, a loud hoot made me look just as a wild Pokémon attempted to bite my face off with a vicious peck. My repel had finally worn off.

Blindly grabbing a Pokéball through my bloodied vision, I through at random, hoping for a decent one to fight off my attacker. I was in luck; I had chosen Lux, my Luxray. The world flashed orange for a second, the yellow of a thunderous discharge through blood covered eyes. My opponent had been defeated with a single blow.

I rummaged through my bag by touch, searching for some sort of item or berry that could dull the pain. Lux's fur crackled through the air creating an ozone-y smell around me. I had given up on returning him, hardly being able to tell the Pokéball up from down. At last I found the pocket I was searching for, medicine. Potions were a spray type medicine that worked on a variety of humanoid Pokémon, so I assumed that they would work on humans as well.

Soon after I sprayed the potion on my wound, it had sealed shut and numbed enough for me to see the aftermath of my blind battle. A crisped Hoot-hoot was lying at the base of a tree, twitching enough for me to warrant that it was still alive. The victor of the fight was sitting to between me and it, fur still gleaming with electricity. His piercing red eyes looked into my skull when I let my gaze lay on him too long.

I felt another slow stream of blood bead down my forehead, which I wiped off, not wanting a scabby trail down my face. Lux slowly padded over to me, his head even with mine as he licked up my wounds. His tongue prickled through the numbness with his electricity, paralyzing the wound from bleeding more. I moved a hand to sift thought his ebony mane, fluffed from static. He gave me an affectionate lick on the nose, and lied down in front of me. Soon his chest was rising and falling with slumber.

My eyes felt weary as well, more so than I had previously thought, as I found myself passing out next to Lux. I awoke three hours later to a wet nose prodding me in the face. A stray ray of the morning sun flashed in my eyes as I squirmed away from the probing nasal organ. My wounds seemed to have healed adequately albeit I was still a bit sore from my fall and pecking. Leaning on Lux, I shuffled my way over to fallen bike. The flimsy folding frame was bent at an awkward angle, ditto with the wheel. I'd have to get a new one from Goldenrod.

The bike still folded enough to fit inside my bag; the handlebars prodding me in the back as I walked. I continued to use Lux as a support as I limped past the small lake and to a small alcove of trees where I took a rest. Despite it being nearly high-noon, the forest canopy blocked out most of the sunlight, making it seem like dusk. The grass whistling in the wind, as well as the sweet scent of flowers relaxed my body into a near immobile state. My Luxray was staring at me intently as I tried to sit back up, only to find my body frozen to the ground. Paralysis.

Lux extended his claws and tore through my shorts and shirt. A cool breeze blew through the rips in my clothing, as the Luxray bit and pulled down my underwear; his cold nose poking into my belly-button as it lowered even farther. I felt a twinge of fear as his pearly fangs came into view. With a sharp twist of the neck, Lux ripped off the last protection I had against the elements, and exposed me to nature fully.

Lux wasted no time bringing my cock to attention, engulfing it with a quick, almost practiced, motion. His warm tongue bathed my organ with its rough surface, which made my hair stand up on end in more ways than one. Small static shocks buzzed through my hardening dick as Lux continued to lap at it, sure to lick up any drops of pre as they formed. It was only when a sharp blast of wind hit my burning cock did I realize that Lux had stopped his assault, and had started licking himself.

With morbid fascination I watched as the Luxray's pinkish cock emerged beneath the electric tongue. It was decently sized for a Pokémon, about six inches, with small spikes trailing down the length of the member. Two fuzzy black balls hid behind the organ bubbling for release. Lux walked over my prone body with his spiked cock pointing at me, a small bead of pre for an eye. He lowered enough for me to reach his dick, which I obliged, thoughts obscured with musk and horniness.

I licked at his cock tentatively, its texture and taste stranger to me, like a bitter cherry. His pre tasted like ripe cherries, and I found myself greedily slurping for more. As I slobbered over his pink organ, I found myself licking down to his furred ball sack, with two plump testes resting on my nose as I inhaled his musk and scent. My tongue went to lick at his at his hole, which tasted much like his dick did, and Lux gave out a shuddering roar. Drips of saliva drooled out of his mouth as I continued to loll my tongue around his pink entrance, probing at times.

Lux abruptly removed himself from my tongue, and leaned back. My dick, spewing enough pre to cover a Wailord poked at his ass. Through my liberally pre-coated cock I could feel the warmth of his entrance as Lux slowly lowered himself onto my cock, hilting it in one swoop. Hot drops of drool wetted my skin as the Luxray gave a happy roar. More of the cherry flavored pre spurted out of his own dick onto my chin sending tingles through my skin.

A familiar pressure was building in my loins as Lux continued to thrust himself onto me, splitting himself open on my prick and sending shocking spasms through my body with each clench of his warm innards. Lux's frenzy of thrusting increased signaling similar sentiments of him reaching climax soon as well.

"Aa-aa-ah!" I cried out, clenching onto Lux, my orgasm overpowering the paralysis. Lux gave a similar roar as his ass clenched around me, electrostatic shocks prolonging my orgasm as I shot sticky ropes of cum into him. Yellow tinged semen spurted onto my chest and dripped to the forest floor, coating the grass with his sticky ooze. As we laid in the slimy remains of our forbidden deed, nuzzled together with my cock still buried in Lux's cum filled ass, Lux's ears flicked towards the exit of our little alcove.

With a click and a bright flash, they mystery person said, "Just when you least expect it, it is I, Cameron the Photographer! You can see all your pictures on any PC!" And, with another camera flash, the photographer vanished, leaving both of us behind, tangled in a sticky, static-y mess.


End file.
